


Pet

by alafaye



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-26
Updated: 2012-02-26
Packaged: 2017-10-31 18:09:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/346952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alafaye/pseuds/alafaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry kept Severus alive, but didn't tell anyone. He keeps Severus in a basement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pet

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a personal challenge some time ago to write pieces that are dark!fic, not romance.

Harry Potter wanted to think that he didn't know why he liked to hurt his pet. He liked to pretend that he was normal--that he been happily married off to Ginny, been made an Auror without going through the training program, and had a couple of boys. It was the perfect life, after all. Who wouldn't be happy with that?

Except that along with his normal, perfect life, he had a pet and he had dark, dangerous desires and needs that no normal man would have.

He watched his pet silently, not letting the animal know he was there, and he seethed. Seethed because he wanted to be perfect and normal. He wanted to set his pet free and let the animal enjoy the freedom a Ministerial pardon brought.

But the thoughts and images and wants and desires swirling through his brain would not allow him to see Pet free. If he did...well, who would bear the weight of his needs? Pet was perfect for Harry Potter in every way.

Utterly perfect.

~~~

He ripped off the blindfold and spat into Pet's face. "Why were you sleeping? Didn't you hear me come in?"

Pet groaned, but said nothing. Harry sneered and tore off the Muggle duct tape over Pet's mouth. "What did you say?"

"Let me apologize, please, Master," Pet whimpered.

Harry roared, angry. He didn't like it when Pet was accommodating. He magically unlocked Pet's chains and Pet fell to the floor, crawling towards Harry in supplication. Harry circled and then kicked Pet in the rib. Blood--red, dark, shiny--fell to the floor and Harry felt a drop of his ire fall away. Blood always appeased him.

He reached down and pulled Pet's head up by pulling on Pet's dark hair. "Did I ask for you to apologize, Pet?"

Ah, there it was. The fire that Harry so loved in his pet, both before and after the war. "Well? Did I?"

Pet snarled. "Fuck you, Potter! What do you want from me?"

Harry smirked and threw Pet against the furthest wall with all of his strength. "Everything. I want _everything._ "

Pet coughed up more blood and there was clot in the mess. Harry laughed gleefully and ran over to pick Pet up. He again tossed Pet against another wall. "Shite!" Pet yelled, grabbing the back of his head.

Harry ran over and pushed Pet face down on the floor, feeling a surge of happiness at the sickening crunch of Pet's nose breaking. It would be healed later, when Harry had been satisfied. He licked at the blood trickling out of the head wound, humming at the tangy, metallic taste.

His pet tasted like no one else.

He grabbed the back of Pet's neck and brought him over to the St. Andrew's Cross in the far corner, using his magic to make sure that the bindings were tight enough to cut off circulation. He picked up the cane, smirking. "Potter?" Pet called, trying to twist his head to find Harry.

Harry moved out of sight range and swung the cane, hard, onto Pet's back. It had taken him some months to perfect his skill with the cane and whips, but now that he had, he felt nothing but pleasure at the welts and ribbons of skin and blood that he could pull from Pet's body. He closed his eyes, blissful, at the yell Pet let out at the first hit.

This was heaven, to Harry Potter.

~~~

Harry stopped when he could no longer see skin on Pet's back. There was only blood. Oh, and bone. He touched it with a finger, amazed that he had done that and amazed that could touch the bone of living creature. He reached around Pet to find the limp penis and manipulated it until it was hard.

He used his free hand to twist and pull the nipples, only slightly upset at the cries of pleasure spilling forth from Pet's mouth. He hated to hear them, but he needed to taste Pet and didn't want to waste the time to get the gag. When he felt Pet was near, he got a cup and held it, waiting for the seed he so desperately needed.

When it came, he took it and mixed it with a cup of Pet's blood. He drank it slowly, savoring it, amazed that he alone had this. No one knew his pet was alive and no one knew where Pet's body lay. No one had access to the deliciousness of his pet.

He grimaced when he remembered that he had to clean his pet. Oh, he wouldn't heal Pet. He'd used a gallon of Muggle peroxide and cloth bandages. He wanted to see the scars that he had created and he wanted Pet to feel the marks for weeks to come as he fucked Pet. The cuts would reopen as they were scraped against the stone when Harry took Pet.

But that was for later.

He removed Pet from the cross and laid the animal flat on the stone. Pet groaned, eyelids fluttering. Harry supposed he might have been endeared by that, if he had any heart left to care for such things. He straddled Pet's head and forced his cock between those lips. He groaned, throwing his head back as he fucked himself in that near perfect mouth.

When he came, he pulled out and shot all over Pet's face, marking Pet as his.

"You look beautiful like that, Pet," he crooned.

He picked Pet up and put the animal face down on the bed, using his magic to gather the Muggle implements to cover Pet's back. He poured a more than generous amount onto the wounds, reveling in the scream that Pet gave him. When he was sure that every inch had been cleaned, he carefully wrapped the entire torso in the bandages until it looked like Pet had been mummified.

He would have to come back frequently, to change the bandages, but Harry didn't mind. He wanted to keep Pet healthy and alive. If Pet died, well, Harry's fun would be over. And Harry didn't want to think about what would happen if Ginny or his boys got hurt if Harry couldn't have fun with his pet.

He chained Pet back to the wall and grabbed his cloak where he had laid it earlier.

~~~

"Harry...we need to talk."

Harry lifted his head from where he had been staring into the fireplace, putting his cold cup of coffee on the table. He turned to face to Ginny where she had sat down at the other end of the sofa. "Ginny?"

She bit her lip and looked like she wanted to cry. "I...want to know...are you...are you having...an affair?"

Harry raised his eyebrows at the question. "No! Ginny, I could never!" He thought of Pet, hidden in the basement miles away, and scoffed. Pet wasn't an affair...Pet wasn't even human.

She sighed and shook her head. "Harry, I..." She sobbed and held out her hand, which was clutching at a small stack of papers. "Why couldn't you have cheated?"

He grabbed the papers and let them fall from his hands. "What is the meaning of this, Ginny? A divorce? Cheating?"

She was sobbing harder now. "I'm sorry, Harry, but you've never here anymore! I don't know where you go when you're not at the Ministry and the kids keep asking where you are and..."

"Ginny, what the hell are you talking about?" Harry asked, standing up. He glanced at the fire, wondering if he should just toss the papers into it.

"I met him at a coffee shop," she continued. "He was so nice and then he met the kids when I took them out to the park and they love him! And he's treated me nicer than you ever did!"

Harry couldn't breath. His Ginny...the love of his life...had... He sat down, clutching at his head. She turned to him finally. "You'll still be able to see the kids. Weekends or whatever. But I won't stand for this any more!"

He grabbed the cup he had been drinking from and tossed it against the fireplace. He felt triumph when it broke into a million pieces. "Fuck you, Ginny! I've let you stay at home with the boys and provided for all of you! I let you have the life you wanted! How could you do this!"

He stormed over to the door and grabbed his cloak. He ignored Ginny's pleas for him to come back and left for the nearest Apparation point.

~~~

Harry settled further in the arm chair, sipping at the wine that he had bought earlier. Unfortunately, he had had to leave to get it, but he had bought several so he wouldn't have to leave until he had to.

Pet was still unconscious. Harry let the animal have the rest. He would admit that he had been uncommonly cruel and he hated to ever hurt Pet beyond what he should. Nevertheless, there was something beautiful about Pet's body as it glistened with blood and come after Harry had completed his latest bit of work on Pet.

He sat straighter when he heard Pet groan. He let Pet wake up slowly, naturally. He wasn't eager to start another session. He was tired out and was willing to let Pet be for now.

"Potter?" Harry was silent, wondering if his Pet would realize he was there in the room. After all, Pet was blindfold. Surely he couldn't...but then again, Harry had been waiting for the day when he would know for sure that Pet knew when he was in the room since the animal had to know Harry's magical signature by now.

"I can sense your magic in the air," Pet said. "What's next? Going to break me in half?"

Finally. Harry smirked. "But then the fun would be over."

"I don't have any fun, Potter," Pet spat. "Only you do."

Harry growled. "Who said you should be having any fun? This is all about me."

Pet sighed, almost resigned. "Of course. It's always about you."

Harry sighed and tipped his head back. He was so tired. "I thought you knew that, Pet."

"Potter--" there was a pause, "--why do you do this? Why?"

"Because I fucking can," Harry said. "Because it feels bloody good." Harry stood and walked over to Pet. He ran a hand down Pet's hair. "Did you know that I have not dampened or blocked your magic in anyway, Pet? You could be free."

Harry wanted to know what Pet would do if the animal knew that. Harry had never wanted to know and so he had never told Pet. But Ginny had made Harry doubt so much. He was tired of being in the dark. So, he told Pet.

Pet licked his lips, closing his eyes and concentrated. After a few heartbeats, the chains fell away from Pet's wrists. Harry sighed and went back to his arm chair.

"All this time..." Pet growled. "Why?"

Harry smirked. "I'm surprised you hadn't tried that sooner, Pet. Why?"

Pet sighed. "Will you track me down if I run?"

Harry rather liked this game. Pet had so many secrets and Harry had so many ways of getting those secrets. "I don't know. Why don't you run and find out?"

Pet glanced between Harry and the door.

~~~

Harry grabbed Pet as the animal walked by the alley and before Pet knew what had happened, they were back in Harry's home, where Harry had made a new dungeon for his beloved Pet.

"Fuck, Potter," Pet snarled.

Harry smirked and forced Pet onto the cross. Pet wasn't struggling, but Harry knew oh, so many ways to make Pet struggle and yell and scream and fight Harry.

When Harry tasted Pet's blood again, Harry came. Heaven.

~~~

It was several years since that first chase and Harry wondered if either of them would tire of it. He hadn't; he still looked forward to those months when he would have to talk to the pimps and prostitutes and dealers and all such seedy characters to find the new circle Pet traveled in. They would be surprised to see him, the Great Harry Potter, if he searched the wizarding world and he reveled in that surprise. It was so rare that he surprised anyone anymore.

But he liked to chase Pet through the Muggle world because it was fresh territory. None of the criminals he chase at work traveled through the Muggle world, so the chase was always thrilling. Always new.

He ran a hand down the rigged back, feeling for any mark that was not his. He was pleased to find only his. His Pet, he hoped, was learning to whom he belonged.

It was never the same, the time between chases. His Pet liked to keep him on his toes and Harry was glad to own such an animal. So creative and challenging and _his._

"Do you have a Tracking Spell on me, Potter?" Pet asked as he woke.

"Now where would be the fun in that?" Harry asked. He picked up the whip--a rather dangerous creature that he had recently acquired and which had spikes on it's strip of leather--and swung.

He sighed happily when he heard Pet scream. "Why, Potter?"

Harry carried on the whipping until Pet passed out. He sat in the arm chair that had become a permanent fixture in the dungeon. The wine was perfectly chilled as always and the grapes ripe. He chewed them, imagining he was chewing on Pet's nipples and skin. Tearing open the thin barrier of skin and tasting Pet's blood.

He grinned when Pet came to. "Why, Pet? Because your body is my temple and path to Heaven. Because no blood, no seed, tastes as sweet to me as yours."

He finished his wine and straddled Pet's back. He locked his knees together to keep Pet's legs from spreading open and plunged into the closed hole. He threw his head back and thrust as hard as he could, wishing he could always hear Pet's screams.

~~~

Some years later, Harry was disappointed to find out that Pet hadn't run to the seedy underground he preferred. Instead, he found Pet standing before the rubble of house at the end of a run down street in Spinner's End.

He pushed Pet into the ashes. "What are you doing here?"

Pet sighed and gazed up at Harry, resigned and tired. "I never thought I'd see Lily's eyes watching me from a face so cruel."

Harry snarled and picked Pet up by the hair. "I should kill you for disobeying the rules."

"Good," Pet said. "Kill me. Severus Snape is dead anyway. Give them the body they have always looked for."

Harry considered it, but instead, Apparated them to his dungeon. He chained Pet against the wall and bound the animal's magic. "You only have yourself to blame for this."

He tore off Pet's stolen clothes and used a knife to carve the Potter coat of arms into the chest. "You belong completely to me now, Severus Snape. Mine to take and use and batter and break. **Mine!** "

"Just fucking kill me, Potter!" Pet said. "Please!"

Harry smirked and shook his head. "Don't you know? You are dead--this is your hell."

Harry drank in Pet's yells as he prepared his dinner. Yes, this was _heaven._


End file.
